


Eyes

by Ciuro



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Happy Ending, Haven't actually watched it yet but just in case I hit the bull's eye blindfolded, M/M, Possible Season 3 spoilers, Reunions, Very vague setting, but hint at a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuro/pseuds/Ciuro
Summary: Intuition tugs at Dale’s heart. And so he looks.





	Eyes

“It’s me, Coop.”

The somber eyes hover on him, pleading in a way the voice has grown too gruff to allow.

Intuition tugs at Dale’s heart.  
And so he looks. Beyond lines and furrows, scars and heartbreaks of a life lived lacking, and longing. To the glint that shines through the years from infancy to old age like a pen light. That goes above and beneath and beyond the shape and shade of the eye itself, to the core.

Looks at Harry, like he knows Harry must look at him right now.

“Yes.” Dale takes the offered hand. “It’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out my fic folder and found this one written back in… January 2016, I think? A drabble I couldn’t bring myself to delete, whether new canon supports it or not (which I've yet to find out, mind).


End file.
